


Fallen For Me

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline/Reader Fluff, hint of self doubt, super fluff, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Fallen For Me

Jack clutched his soda in his left hand and his cell phone is his right as he made his way back to you and the brothers. The five of you were stopped just outside of Omaha, grabbing a bite to eat after chasing a pack of vicious werewolves across two states. Jack’s eyes were glued to whatever was on his screen, not exactly paying close attention to the world around him. You watched him for a moment, before turning your attention to Cas, who was still at the cashier counter.  
“For someone who doesn’t actually eat, Cas takes a long time to order food,” you chuckled to the brothers. Dean laughed and nodded, nudging his younger brother beside him.  
“Why don’t you go help him out. He’s probably going to order something spicy and end up screaming the windows out like last time.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, who lifted himself from the booth.  
“Can he actually tell if things are spicy?” you asked, taking a huge bite of your burger before it got cold.  
Dean and Sam both nodded. “Yeah. I guess he can’t taste flavor too much. He kind of can when he’s weak? I don’t exactly know. But, after that one time, we make sure there is no hot sauce within a ten-foot radius of him,” Dean explained as he shook his head. “And Sam,” Dean chuckled, waving his hand in front of his face.  
“Dude, shut up,” Sam snapped before heading his way over to Castiel. Dean laughed as he watched his brother walk away, then turned back to you.  
“I’m not lying, Y/N. His farts are atomic—”  
A huge crash caught both of your attention. You turned towards the tables a few feet from you, finding Jack on the floor, covered in cola, and a chair draped over his legs. The table beside him was on its side, and his phone was at least three feet from him, the screen sporting a new crack.  
“We really need to get him a bubble,” you muttered as you slipped from your seat and rushed over to him. His eyes were foggy, obviously stunned by the event. You knelt beside him, trying your very hardest to keep from laughing. But, after a minute, your laughter broke free and you sat at his side, offering your hand. Jack’s lip folded as he pouted, his cheeks rosy and his eyes locked on the floor. Poor guy was embarrassed.  
“Hey, what the hell happened?” Dean demanded, towering over the two of you. You quickly scowled at him, shutting him up.  
“Are you alright, Jack? What happened?” Unlike Dean, you sounded genuinely concerned. Of course you were. Jack and you had become close quickly. And, one thing you would never tell anyone was, well, he made your heart pound. Both from the anxiety that every move he made was going to kill him, and from the shine of his gorgeous smile.  
Jack lowered his head. “I was—um—reading something on my phone. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You offered him a sympathetic smile, nodding as you lifted him to his feet.  
“Well, just look at what’s ahead of you. Especially when you are carrying food.” Jack nodded at your instruction, his cheeks reddening a little more. “Go have a seat. Your food will get cold soon. I’ll grab you another drink.” He smiled, then nodded before you turned away, heading for the drink machine.  
Dean leaned down and picked up Jack’s phone, which still worked, despite the crack. A smile instantly curled over his lips as he studied the photo on Jack’s lock screen. It was a photo of the two of you, taken about a month back. You were smiling brightly at something Sam had said, leaning onto Jack’s shoulder as you laughed. Dean remembers teasing Jack, snapping random photos with Jack’s phone before reluctantly giving it back. This must have been one of the accidental gems he captured.  
“Man, you need to step up your game if you’re going to win her over,” Dean muttered, grinning widely as he handed Jack his phone. “You’re not going to get far if you almost kill yourself with every move you make.”  
Jack pursed his lips. “All she does is laugh at me. I know he doesn’t mean to hurt me, but she will never see me as anything more than her clumsy, hopeless little brother.” Jack gazed over at you as you dumped extra ice out of his new cup. “I think she feels like she needs to protect me.”  
“Maybe you can use her concern to your advantage. I mean, people don’t care that about other’s well-being if they don’t like them in some way.” Jack’s eyes lit up at Dean’s words.  
“You mean, she could still like me?” Jack beamed. Dean nodded, ushering him towards the table.  
“I mean, she might. We’ll talk when we get back to the bunker. I have a plan to test.” Jack tilted his head at Dean, then peered back over his shoulder at you, unable to fight off the sudden wave of uncertainty in his stomach.  
**  
After a long day, the only thing you could think about was curling up in bed and falling asleep with your headphones on. You didn’t want to hear anyone talking. Especially not after sitting between Cas and Jack in the back of the Impala for so many hours, listening to the brothers bicker. You honestly didn’t want to know that any other human around you was alive.  
So, you headed down the hall to your room, hoping your headphones were in the drawer where you left them. The hard choice between your favorite playlists danced in your head as you peered down at your phone.  
Smack!  
Something hit your shoulder hard,sending you toppling to the hard bunker floor. To your surprise, something landed on top of you, forcing an ooffrom your lungs.  
“What the hell—” You froze as you found Jack’s legs on top of yours, his elbow leaning into your side. “Jack, are you okay?”  
Jack nodded, smiling. “Well, it looks like despite my clumsiness, you’ve really fallen for me.” You blinked hard as you stared at the half-angel, unable to believe your ears.  
“Um, what?” you asked. The sound of snickering behind you caught your attention causing you to spin around towards the sound. A wisp of dark blonde hair disappeared around the corner. You rolled your eyes as you realized what was going on. “Did Dean teach you that line?”  
Jack’s eyes widened as he untangled from you. “Um, yes?”  
You rolled your eyes. “Is that a question or an answer?”  
Jack blushed, folding his legs in front of him. “He said it would make you laugh if you liked me.” He lowered his head, his eyes fixed on his knees. “You’re not laughing.”  
Your breath hitched as you realized what was going on. “Jack, do you like me?” Jack nodded. “As more than a friend?” Jack continued to nod. And, there it was.  
“But, who would like someone who can’t stop tripping over their own feet?” Jack asked, still not making eye contact. “I shouldn’t have listened to Dean. I knew this whole thing sounded dumb. I’m sorry.”  
You rolled your eyes, snapping your gaze back to where you saw Dean scurry away. The older Winchester’s eyes were locked on the two of you as he peered half of his face around the corner. You shook your head and flipped him off.  
“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t laugh at your joke, Jack. But, Dean was wrong.” You smiled sweetly. “I do like you.” You reached out and wrapped your fingers around his arm. “Now, how about you think up some other jokes to tell me. I promise I’ll laugh next time.” You lifted your hand from his arm and reached up for his cheek. “As long as you don’t hurt yourself in the meantime.”  
Jack’s lips curled as his eyes lifted to yours. “Y-you like me?” You could almost hear his heart fluttering in his chest.  
“Yes I do, clumsy or not.” You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before letting out a giggle. “But, we aregoing to have to work on your coordination a little bit. Maybe I can include you during my yoga sessions. That always helps me stay steady on my feet.”  
Jack tilted his head. “Yoga?”  
You shook your head, then helped lift the two of you to your feet. “Don’t worry about it now. How about we go watch something in my room, your pick.” Jack nodded, taking your hand in his. You slowly guided the handsome half-angel to your room. “Oh, and Jack? Please try not to fall off my bed.”


End file.
